violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Francesca14601/A creepy and dark version of Violetta
The story is about an abusive man named Herman that murdered his wife but he made people think that she died on a car accident. He had a little daughter, Violetta, who suffered from personality disorder. Sometimes she acts as Laurel, sometimes Violetta. Violetta is a sweet and shy girl, while Laurel is disobedient and cold. Herman, aware of what happens, hired a psychologist named Angie to treat Violetta, now a teenager. Angie suggested Violetta to write a diary, in that way, she can be aware of what's happening to her. One day, Violetta went out of her house and met a boy named Tomas. Back home, she wrote everything in her diary, including a poem about Tomas. Next morning, Violetta woke up as Laurel. Laurel read what Violetta wrote in her diary last night and sneaked out to find Tomas. Laurel was on a park, waiting for the chance to see Tomas somewhere around. Suddenly, a boy named Leon walked by along with his girlfriend and his friends, Laurel felt attracted to Leon, so she followed them quietly as they walk to a place named Studio 21. Laurel suddenly felt a headache and switched to be Violetta. Violetta, unaware of what happened, asked people around what she did, but since Laurel was too quite, no one knew what she was talking about. Violetta entered the Studio and asked a teacher if he can give her a call. Violetta called Herman to come for her. Pablo, the teacher immediately recognize Herman, the man that killed his friend Maria, but he kept silence. It was even more shocking when Pablo discovers that his girlfriend Angie is working in the Castillo's house as Violetta's psychologist. Pablo tried to warn Angie, but she left with the Castillos so quickly that she just said hello. Back home, Violetta was writing in her diary and got switched to Laurel. Laurel planned to murder Tomas and Leon's girlfriend Ludmila. She went to the kitchen and chose the biggest and sharpest knife. Next morning, Violetta woke up with the knife on her hand. Violetta thought that Laurel has killed someone, so she checked out and everybody was fine. Violetta opened her diary, right in the page with the poem about Tomas and saw what Laurel had written with red marker on that page: TOMAS AND LUDMILA MUST DIE! Violetta worried that Laurel has killed Tomas and that girl named Ludmila, so she searched if there was any murder recently, gladly, there wasn't any. It was midnight, and Laurel has came back. She wore dark clothes and brought the knife with her. She had the address of Tomas and Ludmila's house written in a small paper. First, she went to Tomas house and killed him silently by suffocating him. Break Ludmila's house security was a big task for Laurel, but somehow she has managed to kill everyone. The next morning, Violetta woke up in her room with the same clothes and without any bad smell. The police surrounded the Castillo's house and arrested Violetta. End of this beautiful story! Category:Blog posts